1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates medical devices and methods for joining tissue, and more particularly to devices and methods for suturing. This invention may be applicable in a manner similar to suture, where various tissues may need to be joined together
2. Discussion of Background Information
Surgical suture is commonly used to join various tissues to each other. Suture commonly consists of a needle attached to a length of thread. The suture is passed through the tissues to be joined and a knot is typically tied to secure the final construct.